A Midnight Lily
by 0ut-t0night
Summary: Lily has always been different, with her violet eyes and telekinetic powers. When her home and family is destroyed by Victoria, she is taken in by the Cullens. Things are going fairly well, until someone new comes. Could Lily be falling in love? R
1. Prologue

My name is Lilianne, I go by Lily. I have always been different. You see, I'm telekinetic. That means that I can move objects with my mind. This is the story of how I met the Cullens, and how I fell in love.

I was running through the woods, feet pounding the ground, sticks pricking my bare feet, but I didn't care. I had a bag slung over my shoulder, containing my most prized possessions. I was running from the kind of creatures that only exist in folklore and nightmares. I was running from vampires. Their faces were burned into my mind, as though they had been permanently etched into my eyelids. I could still see their inhuman beauty, corpse-like skin, and most of all, their eyes. Their eyes were a deep, bloody red, and seemed to almost glow. She was called Victoria, their leader was. She had flame-colored hair, and carried herself like a jungle cat; with a dangerous elegance and grace. My family was dead, there was no going back. Suddenly, my heart almost stopped. Standing in front of me was one of the very creatures I had been fleeing from; the inhuman beauty, porcelain skin, all that was the same, all except for the eyes. Instead of red, her eyes were a light shade of butterscotch. For some reason, she didn't frighten me as much as the others. I stood stock-still, just waiting, wondering, what would become of me?


	2. Chapter 1

I was lucky. The vampire from the woods was a member of one of the only groups of "vegetarian" vampires, and that was why her eyes were different. Her name was Alice, and, after meeting me in the woods, she brought me back to her house to meet her family, and get some help. They were called the Cullens. Their names were Carlisle, who seemed to be the leader, Esme, his partner, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmet, Edward, and, of course, Alice. After I told them what had happened, Esme offered to take me in. One month later, I was beginning to adjust, with the exception of the occasional nightmare about Victoria. The Cullens had decided to enroll me in the local high school, and I reluctantly agreed.

On my first day of school, Bella, the only human companion of the Cullens', drove me to the school. I was intensely nervous. School never went very well for me, considering my telekinesis, but I was going to try my best. I had pulled my bright red hair into a bun, with a few strands framing my face, proudly exposing my violet eyes. Why did I care if anyone stared?

The school day passed in an insane blur of classes, introductions, and all kinds of questions. It was unpleasant, but normal. Anything normal was fine with me. I didn't realize how significant the moment would be; just walking into the place I now called home. I had just gotten inside when I realized something was different. Esme was sitting on a couch, speaking with someone I didn't recognize. Esme noticed my presence, and smiled at me in the kind way she always did. "How was your first day Lily?" I shrugged nervously. I didn't like meeting new people. I still don't. It always feels so strange and awkward. However, I completely forgot about awkwardness as the other person turned toward me. He was a guy, about sixteen or seventeen, and completely stunning. He had wavy mahogany hair that just touched his ears, perfect, angular features, and deep green eyes.

"Um, hi. Esme, I'm going to go work on my homework, okay?" Even as I spoke, I dashed up the stairs as fast as possible, slamming the door to my room behind me. Great. So the new person had to be a cute guy. I was breathing hard, and my face was flushed, but it wasn't from running to my room. The last thing my life needed was more complications, but I couldn't stop wondering: Who _was _that?


	3. Chapter 2: Anthony

His name was Anthony. Esme had come up to my room to tell me. It was strange, but his name somehow made me think of Sweeney Todd. Those who have seen Sweeney Todd, or know the plot, know that there is a handsome young sailor named Anthony in it. That was just like me, comparing some gorgeous guy to a character in a musical no one my age was interested in. Well, no one except me. One of the prized possessions I had packed in that bag of mine was a copy of the original Broadway cast recording of Sweeney Todd. The others were a framed picture of me and my mother, a journal, and a collection of Edgar Allen Poe poetry. On instinct, I stuck my prized CD into the stereo the Cullens had insisted on giving me. I sat on my bed, listening to the familiar, comforting melody and lyrics. I had always understood the song; its lyrics seemed to suit me very well.

(Author's Note: These lyrics were written by Stephen Sondheim, I do not own them. This is not the entire song.)

_Green finch, and linnet bird,  
Nightingale, blackbird,  
How is it you sing?  
How can you jubilate  
sitting in cages  
never taking wing?  
Outside the sky waits  
beckoning!  
Beckoning!  
Just beyond the bars...  
How can you remain  
staring at the rain  
maddened by the stars?  
How is it you sing  
anything?_

The song was drowned out by a loud knocking on my door. Irritated, I paused it, opening my door.

"What do you want?" I let my voice sound as exasperated as possible, expecting Esme. Instead, I found myself looking into the startled green eyes of Anthony.

"Are you alright? You seemed a bit… nervous earlier." God, he had a nice voice. Not as perfect as one of the Cullens', but still pretty darn good. I sort of ogled him like a goldfish for a moment, then my brain returned from wherever it had been, and I remembered to speak.

"I'm just not used to anyone other than me or the Cullens being here." I sounded slightly robotic, and I groaned inwardly. Anthony didn't seem to notice. In fact, he was staring intently at my eyes. "What're you looking at?" I snapped. I didn't mean to sound mean, I've just always been sensitive about my eyes.

"Your eyes are purple." He observed. I gritted my teeth.

"No, really?" My voice oozed sarcasm. "Why _are_ you here, anyway?"

"Esme didn't tell you?" I shook my head, puzzled. He grinned sheepishly as he spoke again. "I'm moving in here." My jaw dropped, and he left, closing the door behind him. Oh, crap.


	4. Chapter 3: Housing Arrangements

"Wh-why?" I stammered, almost unable to speak. Esme spoke patiently, attempting to help my tiny human brain grasp the concept.

"Anthony is being pursued by Victoria, just like you. We are providing him with shelter until he is safe again."

"Why didn't anyone tell me about this?" Anthony, Alice, Jasper, and Emmet stood on the sidelines, watching me nearly give myself an aneurysm. I couldn't help being angry. I hadn't even known Anthony that long, already I couldn't stand him. I felt a wave of calm wash over me, and I glared at Jasper accusingly.

"We didn't get a chance to tell you about it. Oh, and Lily, since we don't have any other rooms, Anthony is going to have to share yours." My jaw dropped, and I was too shocked to speak. I squeezed my eyes shut, pressing my fingers to my temples, and taking slow, deep breaths. _Calm down Lily, we don't want anything flying around. _Succeeding in curbing my anger, I opened my eyes, pursing my lips.

"Okay, fine, but the bed's mine. No way am I sleeping on the floor. With that, I brushed past our "audience", who were all no suppressing laughter. I retreated to "my" room to silently fume. I know I was being melodramatic and unreasonable. Well, you know what? I was a teenage girl. Throughout the evening, I emerged only once to consume sustenance, and then returned to my hiding place. I had to admit it to myself though; I wasn't just hiding because I was angry. I was also hiding because I felt a powerful attraction to Anthony, which unsettled me a bit. I had always hated having a "crush" on someone; t created an unpleasant feeling of emotional vulnerability.

Later that night, Anthony interrupted my brooding by opening the door, carrying a backpack, and a sleeping bag. I barely glanced at him. "Oh, it's you." Was all I said. He didn't respond, just set up his sleeping bag. I sat on my bed in pajamas, my bright red curls tumbling onto my shoulders. It was a bit awkward, having a guy in my room. Especially one I didn't know very well. I wrinkled my nose thoughtfully, and Anthony spoke, snapping me out of my reverie.

"How long have you been here?" His voice had a soft, soothing quality, and a bit of my uneasiness faded.

"About a month." I spoke as little as possible. "Night." I stood up, and turned out the lights, climbing into bed. I didn't sleep at all that night. I stayed up the whole time, thinking about Anthony.

(Author's Note: I'm sooooooooooo sorry if this story is really boring or tedious, I'm trying to make it move as fast as possible. By the way, BIG thanks to anyone that read and/or reviewed this! (Hands out imaginary fruit baskets to everyone))


	5. Chapter 4: Getting to know Anthony

That morning, I woke up, having finally fallen asleep for about five minutes, and dragged myself out of bed. Anthony was already up and dressed, sitting on the floor on his sleeping bag. I yawned, and pointed at the door.

"Out." I'm never exactly articulate in the morning, so that was all I said. After he exited, I pulled on a violet sweater, the same color as my eyes, a long denim skirt, and high-heeled black boots. I forced myself to apply a thin layer of pink lip gloss, some blush, and mascara. My hair was hopeless, so I pulled it back into a ponytail. It was very different from my normal look, which consisted of calf-length stiletto boots, short skirts, tons of eyeliner, and fishnets, but, for some reason, I had the urge to make a good impression. I remember leaving the house that morning in Rosalie's very ostentatious car, but, after that, everything is a blur.

That evening, I was pretty much alone in the house, except for Anthony. Alice was out shopping with Jasper, Emmet and Rosalie were hunting, Edward was with Bella, Carlisle was at work, and Esme was off doing who knows what. I prepared a peanut butter-and-jelly sandwich, which was pretty much the only thing I could cook, and sat at the table, chewing slowly, reading my worn collection of Edgar Allen Poe poetry. I sat there for a while, turning page after page, when I heard someone sit down next to me. Without looking up from my book, I spoke. "Hey, Anthony." I became conscious of him reading over my shoulder, and froze slightly, unnerved by his proximity.

"You like poetry?" It took me a moment to reassemble my thoughts, and process his words.

"Yeah. You know, you shouldn't read over people's shoulders. It's rude." I sounded a little bit breathless, and I heard him chuckle quietly.

"Sorry." He leaned back in his seat so that he was no longer reading over my shoulder. I sighed, irritated; there was no way I could read with him sitting there. I shut the book with a snap.

"Why are you here?" As I spoke, his brow furrowed in confusion, unable to understand the meaning of the question.

"What do you mean?" I crinkled my nose, trying to put the question into different words.

"Why is she after you? Victoria, I mean. What makes _you_ so special?" I crossed my arms over my chest, and he raised an eyebrow.

"Me? What about you?" When he asked this, I grinned impishly. This would definitely shock him. I closed my eyes, waiting for the familiar feeling, like pushing through water, followed by a tugging sensation behind my eyes. In an instant, my book flew off the table and smacked into the wall with a resounding _thud_.

"That would be why I'm so special." I raised an eyebrow, mimicking his previous expression, which had replaced by wide-eyed surprise. "And how about you, what makes you so special?"

"I read minds." This was surprising.

"You mean like Edward?" He shook his head.

"Edward hears thoughts, but he hears them as they're being thought. With me, it's like I'm seeing the entire history of the person's mind, every thought, memory, and emotion."

"Isn't that a lot to handle?" That much information would my head explode.

"No, see, I have to have contact with the person to do it?" I still didn't quite get it.

"How's that work?" He grinned; obviously he'd been waiting for me to ask this question. Without a word, he grabbed my hand, closing his eyes, and I nearly fainted.

It was like every thought was being rethought; all my memories experienced again, all emotions felt again, all at once. I was practically hyperventilating, and then it stopped. He pulled his hand away from mine, looking a little amused at my expression. Then, he did something strange. He started laughing. Then, I realized, he had seen all my emotions. My face turned as red as my hair, and I clapped a hand over my mouth.

"Sorry about that." Anthony's grin faded, and he looked concerned, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm going to go now…" I trailed off, jumping up from the table, and ran up the stairs to my room as fast as humanly possible. I slammed the door behind me, wishing the earth would swallow me up then and there. (Author's Note: Wow that was a really really long chapter… Oh, BIG thanks to all you reader and/or reviewers. Especially BIIIGG thank-yous to classychik, your review was so nice! (Hands out more fruit baskets))


	6. Chapter 5: Love?

(Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. The amazing and wonderful Stephenie Meyer does.)

The next week passed in agonizing sluggishness, each minute seeming like an hour, but, finally, Saturday came. I didn't speak to Anthony at all that week, didn't even look at him, or, at least, I tried not to. I was wearing a Chinese-style cut gold-and black top, a denim skirt, and my favorite black boots. My hair was pulled back into a bun, with two black decorative chopsticks stuck into it. Because everyone had a life (or at least a hunting schedule) except me and Anthony, I was stuck in the house with him. To shut him out, I lounged on the couch, listening to my favorite and only CD. I held the CD case in my hand, closing my eyes lazily as the sounds of Angela Lansbury belting out Sweeney Todd songs filled my ears.

After two-thirds into the CD, someone snatched the CD case out of my hand, and my eyes snapped open. "Hey!" I glared sharply at Anthony, who was scrutinizing the CD cover. I smashed the "pause" button on the CD player, yanking the headphones off.

"Sweeney Todd, huh? I never really liked that musical. It seemed a little pointless and violent." I raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"Have you ever actually seen it?"

"Yes. It was alright, I suppose." I rolled my eyes.

"I've loved it ever since I was twelve. You know, I always used to wish my name was Johanna." Why had I just admitted that to him?

"Well, being named after a character from it isn't as great as you'd think." He chuckled. "Besides, there's nothing wrong with Lily. I think it's a nice name." I glared at him, but secretly was flattered. God, how pathetic could I get? It was just a name!

"Can I have my CD case back?" I held out my hand expectantly. He grinned playfully.

"I will if you let me sit with you." I crinkled my nose like I always did when I was thinking.

"Okay, whatever." I moved my legs so that I was sitting up. He placed the case in my hand, sitting down closer to me on the couch then I would have liked. A second of awkward silence passed before Anthony spoke.

"You've been avoiding me this week." It wasn't a question.

"Yeah, so what?" I stared straight ahead, refusing to look at him.

"Edward told me you were embarrassed about something." I made a mental note to kill Edward.

"Edward needs to mind his own business, just like _someone_ I know." When Anthony spoke again, he sounded genuinely apologetic.

"I'm sorry if I freaked you out, or upset you, or something." I bit my lip, turning to face him. There was real concern in those amazing green eyes of his, and I felt guilty.

"It's not your fault. I just felt sort of... I don't know, emotionally vulnerable, I guess…" I trailed off, looking down. Anthony took my hand in his, and my heart started pounding, but not for the same reason as last time. When I looked at him again, his face was just inches from mine, and I almost stopped breathing. For a moment, everything seemed to stop, as though that second was frozen in time. Then he closed the small distance between us, and kissed me. He freed his hand from mine, and placed it on the back of my neck, securing my face to his. I couldn't think straight, nor did I want to; the kiss was completely and utterly perfect. In that moment, I knew that, for the first time in my life, I was falling in love.

(Author's note: Sorry that chapter's so short! All you readers/reviewers rock! I mean it! I'd give you more fruit baskets, but I ran out! Thanks!)


	7. Chapter 6: Interruption

(Disclaimer: Me: I do not own Twilight. Or Sweeney Todd. Nor did I write either of them.

Edward & Anthony from Sweeney Todd: Good job.

Me: Can I have a cookie now?

E & A: Okay. (Gives me a cookie))

As the kiss ended, and we separated, I heard the sound of a suppressed giggle. I hurriedly jerked away from Anthony, and saw that we now had a small audience. Our interrupters consisted of Alice, the source of the giggle, Jasper, looking as withdrawn as always, and openly chuckling Edward, and a very embarrassed-looking Bella. I hadn't heard them come in!

"Are we interrupting something?" Edward raised an eyebrow, and my face turned as red as my hair.

"Um… well, you see…" I stammered, my face turning an even deeper shade of crimson. I stood up, and Anthony followed. Contrary to my behavior, Anthony didn't seem uncomfortable in the least. Alice glanced at me, smiling jubilantly.

"I knew it!" She gloated. "I _knew_ there was something going on between you two!" I bit my lip in utter mortification, fiddling with a strand of hair that had fallen out of my bun.

"Wow, would you look at the time! I have to go… away now." I spluttered, grabbing my CD player, and my Sweeney Todd case, and getting out of there to the safety of my room as quickly as possible.

I collapsed on my bed, sticking my headphones on. I covered my eyes with a pillow, shutting out all sources of light, and turned on my favorite song of all time: "Johanna". The melody had always seemed soothing, and the lyrics had always struck me as quite romantic, especially now that I actually knew someone named Anthony. As a young girl, I had often longed to be Johanna. I sighed as the gentle melody started, followed by the lyrics.

_I feel you, Johanna,  
I feel you.  
I was half convinced I'd waken,  
Satisfied enough to dream you.  
Happily I was mistaken,  
Johanna.  
I'll steal you, Johanna,  
I'll steal you.  
Do they think that walls could hide you?  
Even now, I'm at your window.  
I am in the dark beside you,  
Buried sweetly in your yellow hair!  
I feel you, Johanna,  
And one day I'll steal you!  
Till I'm with you then,  
I'm with you there,  
Sweetly buried in your yellow hair!_

The song was followed by one, then another, and, before I knew it, I was asleep. When I awakened, the sun (or, what passed for sun in this town) was beginning to set. How long had I been asleep? I yanked my headphones off, leaping off the bed. I tore down the stairs, and collided with Anthony, who was on his way _up_ the stairs. Anthony was fine, but I nearly toppled over, but, luckily, he caught me by the arm before gravity could take its course.

"You okay?" He studied my face carefully.

"I'm fine." I nodded. He didn't release my arm.

"I meant emotionally. You seemed pretty… mortified earlier." I looked down.

"Oh, yeah, by the way, how long was I asleep?" He shrugged.

"A few hours, I suppose. You're changing the subject." He said accusingly.

"Yeah, I know, I overreacted. I'm always doing that, aren't I?" I frowned, still looking down. Anthony took my chin in his hand, lifting my face so that he could meet my gaze.

"A little bit, yeah, but that's not your fault. It's fine." He smiled reassuringly.

"Um...what time is it?" I struggled to think.

"It's about six thirty." My eyes widened in shock. I freed my arm, walking past him.

"I'm gonna get something to eat, okay?" I strode down the stairs with as much dignity as possible.

Later that night, I sat on my bed in the dark, in my pajamas, looking at my framed picture of me and my mother. My eyes filled with tears as I remembered that she was probably dead now. I squeezed my eyes shut in a futile attempt to stop the tears, but they brimmed over, streaming down my face. An arm wrapped around my shoulders, and, pretty soon, the tears stopped.

"Is that your mother?" The sound of his voice was even more comforting to me than usual. I nodded.

"Yeah, her name was Jasmine. I inherited my hair from her, my eyes too. She had to raise me alone, my father died before I was born. When she found out I was telekinetic, she didn't panic like anyone else would have. Instead, she just told me that it was okay, that it was fine, sometimes better, to be different. I was nine years old." I bit my lip as the tears threatened to return.

"Shh, it's okay." He murmured. "Just my mom raised me too. My parents were divorced. We used to go on hikes in the woods, and, when we got home, we watched the sun set." I smiled, and then giggled.

"My mom and I watched reruns of "Buffy the Vampire Slayer"" I grinned. "Thanks for talking to me about this." I turned serious.

"Do you want to sleep now?" He whispered. I nodded, and he started to leave.

"Wait! Could you stay with me?"

"Yeah, sure I will."

"Thank you." The time passed, and I fell asleep in his arms.

( Author's note: Hehe. That chapter was REALLY long. So there. Yo guys rule so much! Thanks for reading this! ;) )


	8. She's Baack!

(Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT

(Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. No matter how much I wish for it, I just don't. Sad, isn't it?)

"Aw! That's so sweet!" I stirred slightly at the sound of a female voice. Alice?

"Shh! You'll wake her up!" Anthony's familiar voice hissed.

"So, you two were together _all_ night?" Alice sounded absolutely delighted. I decided to speak up, and defend my integrity.

"Nothing happened, I swear!" I sat up, my eyes snapping open. Alice pouted, disappointed.

"Hey, look who's finally up!" Anthony smiled at me warmly, and touched my cheek. I swear, I just melted right there.

"Yeah…" I breathed, grinning like an idiot. Alice seemed to be on the verge of "aw"ing again, but Anthony shot her a pleading look.

"She just woke up, Alice. I don't think she wants to be embarrassed right away." Wow, he was defending me now? When did that happen? Grumbling, Alice exited, slamming the door behind her. "How did you sleep?" He asked softly, moving his hand from my cheek to my hair. How did I survive without him constantly touching me?

"Pretty well." I was still smiling dreamily. "Really really well." He seemed to laugh under his breath for a moment. "Um, how late did I sleep?" I wondered.

"It's about noon right now." He stroked my hair slightly, and my eyes widened in response.

"Oh, crap! I can't believe I slept that late! Why didn't you wake me up?" I demanded.

"I didn't want to disturb you. Besides, you look so cute when you sleep." I blushed, my eyes focusing on the blanket.

"Can you leave so I can change?" I asked shyly. His lips touched my forehead, and then he was gone. "Lily, you are falling for this guy…" I muttered, pulling on a pair of jeans and a black T-shirt. Anthony rapped loudly on the door.

"Lily, are you ready? The Cullens are downstairs, and they want to talk to you. They say it's important." I stiffened, and he must have inferred this from my silence. "It's ok, I'm sure it's nothing too serious." He made his voice as soothing as possible, and I relaxed, opening the door, and followed him downstairs, and my nerves began to re-frazzle themselves. As we reached the bottom of the stairs, Anthony noticed me picking at my cuticles nervously, and put his hands on my shoulders.

"Lily, I promise you, whatever it is, you'll be fine." He kissed me for the second time, his mouth gentle and warm. The kiss sent pleasant flutters through my stomach, and I instantly felt calmer. Edward coughed loudly, and we broke apart, turning our attention to the Cullens, who were gathered in a group by the couch.

"Well, what's going on?" I questioned. Carlisle's expression was grim. I noticed Bella clutching Edward's hand apprehensively.

"Well, Lily," Carlisle began. "We've received reports from some sources-" He was interrupted by Edward coughing again and rolling his eyes. It sounded as though he muttered "dogs" under his breath. Carlisle shot him a warning look, and continued. "We've received reports that Victoria may be entering the area again, and it seemed imperative that we alert you immediately, as we believe this may be a threat to your safety." I stiffened, feeling all color drain from my face.

"Oh, God." I moaned squeezing my eyes shut. I felt the ground spinning beneath my feet, and a nearby lamp shot across the room, colliding with the wall and shattering. "This can't be happening, this-this can't be happening…" I muttered over and over, prepared to collapse in fetal position on the floor and start sucking my thumb.

"Therefore, we all think it might be in your best interest for you and Anthony to stay at La Push with the pack until we have deterred her." The pack? I opened my eyes, emerging from my quiet breakdown for a moment.

"Wait, the Native American Reservation? Why?" My brow furrowed.

"Let's just say it'll be a good deal safer than here for the time being. If you two could go pack your things, Bella can drive you both there." I nodded, and they must have seen my lower lip trembling, because I was suddenly enfolded in a pair of warm arms, Esme's soft caramel-colored hair in my face.

"It'll be okay, honey." She patted my back reassuringly, and released me so that I could go get my things. I dashed up the stairs, fighting tears of extreme terror the whole way up. Why couldn't she leave me alone? Why did Victoria have to come here, now? Just when things seemed to be going well! I took a few deep gulps of air, swallowing the tears as I stuffed my possessions into a bag. Anthony soon followed behind me, not saying a word as he did as I was doing, grabbing all his possessions and cramming them into a bag. I took one lingering glance at my mother's picture, silently apologizing to her for having to put it away again, before I shoved her in as well. I zipped up the bag, and slung it over my shoulder. Not even waiting for Anthony, I tore down the stairs into the living room, where Bella was waiting.

"Hi Lily, where's Anthony?"

"Upstairs." Now even Bella was trying to smile reassuringly. It wasn't working, turning out much more like a grimace instead. Soon enough, Anthony and I were adjusting our seat belts in Edward's silver Volvo, as Bella's truck couldn't hold all three of us. We were of to La Push.


	9. Chapter 8: La Push

Disclaimer: Me: I own tons of stuff

**Disclaimer: Me: I own tons of stuff.**

**Edward: -coughcough-**

**Me: I don't own Twilight though.**

**Edward: -still coughing-**

**Me: Or any characters except Lily and Anthony.**

**Edward: -coughcough-**

**Me: Or Sweeney Todd. Yeah, my life sucks, okay? WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!! (Purple pwns Edward.) **

**Edward, I may not OWN you, but I PWN you!**

Bella pulled up to a small house, motioning for me and Anthony to get our things and get out of the car. I shoved open my door, bag in hand, and Anthony did the same. I didn't speak, or show emotion on my face. No, I was too scared for that. An enormous boy emerged from the house, towering over me, Bella, and even Anthony. He appeared to be about my age, but it was hard to tell.

"Lily, Anthony, this is Jacob Black." Bella motioned to the boy, who grinned broadly, and looked as though he were about to hug us, but I shot him a glare.

"So, Bella, how long am I supposed to baby-sit these two for?" I opened my mouth to protest the term 'baby-sit', but decided against it.

"We're not really sure, Jake. With the weather here, it might not even be safe for them to go to school…" I _had_ to say something at this point.

"Excuse me? Bella, I can defend myself in a public place! I'm telekinetic, remember?" Jacob raised an eyebrow.

"Really? How'd that happen? You don't _smell_ like a leech." He sniffed the air thoughtfully.

"Probably because I'm not one." I shifted my bag onto my shoulder. "Can we go inside now?" Bella nodded.

"You go on inside, Jake. I need to get going anyway." Jacob nodded, his eyes following her all the way back to the car.

"You got it bad, don't you?" I remarked. Jacob shook his head.

"I used to, but I imprinted on a girl named Kayla." (**AN: my friend, daydreamingoncloudz, bribed me to put this in here. It's a reference to her OC. PLEASE don't hate me, O reviewers! I still love you all!)**

"What's imprinting?" I asked, as Anthony and I followed him inside. Huh, Anthony was being oddly silent. Jacob burst out laughing at my question.

"I guess Bella didn't tell you, huh? I'm a werewolf." My mouth dropped open with a small popping sound, and I quickly closed it.

"Oh." My eyes were wide and shocked. Suddenly, Anthony spoke up.

"Imprinting? Is that like what happens when an animal hatches from its egg, and imprints on the first thing it sees, thinking it's its mother?" Anthony guessed. Jacob laughed again.

"I guess it's kind of like that, but more romantic sometimes. It's when one of my kind sees a certain person for the first time, and suddenly, nothing matters to them anymore except this one person, and you love them more than anything else." As Jacob finished his explanation, I caught Anthony glancing at me thoughtfully, and blushed. Jacob snatched my bag off my shoulder, and held out his hand for Anthony's. "I'll get your stuff upstairs, and you two can wait down here." Anthony handed Jacob his bag, and he headed on up the stairs. Unsure of what to do, I sat down tentatively on a nearby couch. Anthony sat down next to me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"You know what this reminds me of?" His eyes were bright and amused. I knew all too well what he meant. Our first kiss, only a few days ago.

"Yeah, I know." I grinned awkwardly, and changed the subject. "Doesn't it bother you, knowing that Victoria's out there right now, and we might not even live to see tomorrow?" Anthony shook his head.

"I have faith in the Cullens, and in the pack. Besides, at least you're here, so I know I probably won't die alone." Unsure what to say, I just stared back at him for a long while, the urge to kiss him building up inside of me until I gave in. I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him right on the mouth. He responded to the kiss instantly, and enthusiastically. He pressed one hand to my back, and the other wrapped around the back of my neck as he deepened the kiss. I could barely hear Jacob's voice coming from the other room, but otherwise ignored it.

"Yeah, sure Sam. I'll meet you in a minute at Emily's. Bring them? Really? Okay. Oh, hang on, I gotta go, sorry. Because they're making out on the couch, that's why." I clicking sound as he hung up the phone, and then he clapped his hands together loudly. Anthony pulled back from me, and we both turned to face him. "Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt." Jacob chuckled. "We've got to leave in a few minutes. Turns out the pack want to meet you."

How long before we leave?" I panted, red-faced. Jacob glanced at his watch.

"About five minutes." I nodded.

"Then, Jacob, could you be so kind as to let us get back to what we were doing until then?" Anthony grinned impishly. Jacob left the room reluctantly, rolling his eyes. But, before I knew it, Jacob was the last thing on my mind, and we were kissing again.

**AN: I know, uber-short chapter that time. SORRY!! You know I love all you guys that review. It's true! ) **


End file.
